Catch Me
by Lalala38
Summary: “I just want to be happy, Nick.” “I’ll make you happy. Please, come back to me.” NILEY


**I am no way affiliated with any of the characters or events, except for the plot in this story. The **_**real-life **_**characters and events are simply being used for mere entertainment purposes. Enjoy the story!**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long. Starting to get busy... Anyways, I'm taking a break from _Before The Storm_. I think that it may even be done. I'm not too sure... But anyways, here's a oneshot/song-fic for you all. Demi Lovato's Catch Me. Such a beautiful ballad. I fell in love with it. Youguys are so amazing! Enjoy! :)**

Miley swam in a deep sea of blankets hoping to never escape the comforting feeling of being safe, tranquil, and unbroken that her bedroom offered during the late-night hours. She had felt as if there was no one to turn to anymore. She didn't feel as if she had many friends, but mainly because she didn't want any. She couldn't trust anyone with an ounce of her heart. Not after what happened.

Miley's phone vibrated, abruptly interrupting her thoughts. It was Nick.

_Meet me by our creek? i wanna talk 2 u._

Miley glanced at the blue-ly lit 3-inch screen with a strange feeling. She didn't understand what had come over her senses in the past couple of weeks. It seemed as if since the break-up, nothing crossed her pensive mind more than actually reuniting with Nick one day. Sure, they had some ups and downs throughout the process, but here they were: swearing to be in love again. Why was Miley so hesitant to come crawling back?

Was it because she knew that the second she embraced herself into his perfectly formed biceps, she's be a smitten kitten? Was it because she knew that when her guard is let down, there's no stopping her outbursts of emotion that take place sporadically? Was it because she was scared? She wasn't sure.

Miley knew exactly what creek he was talking about. She closed her eyes trying to remember what it felt like when they were two young children wasting their summers in each others arms. She could almost picture them splashing in the water and running through the fields never failing to sport a smile. She remembered the way his skin felt upon her own, and the sensation of his lips crashing onto hers. She smiled at their shared memories, but quickly forced them away reassuring herself that she wasn't that same little girl anymore. She had grown up, and as much as she would like to go back to the days where they didn't care about anything other than a skid-knee or a tear in their jeans, it was impossible. Times had changed.

Miley approached their favorite tree to see him sitting underneath the shade, the gentle breeze sending gusts of air through his 'always perfect' curls. She smiled. _Oh, those curls…_

As Miley got closer, Nick turned around and stood up right away. His eyes lit up the moment he saw her, but as he tried to say hello, nothing would come out. His throat became dry and his body was overcome by a weakness that approached just at the sight of her. She was simply captivating. Riveting. Spellbinding. Mesmerizing. Enchanting. He could go on and on.

She acted as if nothing were wrong. Nick loved how Miley was so oblivious to her beauty. But even though she was attractive, there was something else about her that caught his eye. She was intelligent, he could sense that just by her words, and confident, too, as if she were able to move through life on her own terms. To him, these were the things that really mattered. Without them, beauty was nothing.

He finally gained feeling back into his arms, which slowly traveled throughout the rest of his body giving him the strength to reach out welcoming her for a hug. Miley leaned in and lost all control. Any feeling of uncertainty or reservation vanished, as their bodies touched. She just wasn't strong enough…

He leaned in for a kiss on her cheek. Miley felt like they were 7 years old again. She melted.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye  
_

Nick moved Miley's head, guiding it with his finger so that their eyes met. He stared into her oceanic eyes full of dreams, thoughts, sorrow, pain. He pressed their foreheads together as Miley closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. His thumb traced her lips tauntingly until he finally kissed her.

_  
Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon  
To this beautiful moonlight_

Miley finally regained somewhat of an authority and pulled back. She couldn't do this. She tried so hard to keep a distance from the people in her life lately; she wasn't going to cave in now. After escaping his embrace, she stumbled slightly before making her way underneath the big tree they declared so long ago their own. Nick didn't hesitate to follow, pulling Miley back to him as he approached her. He sensed her uneasiness lately, but wasn't going to give up. Not that easy.

He pulled her close, taking in all of her. He closed his eyes, trying to picture all of the things they once had, and everything they could be. Eyes still closed, he brushed lips with Miley's, causing her to reluctantly give in to his seductiveness. She locked lips with Nick, giving him the most passionate of kisses. It lasted for a few moments although the two teenagers could have made it last for days. Surprisingly, Miley separated herself from Nick with a smile, firmly keeping her eyes closed. He opened his eyes and stroked the side of her face with his finger giving Miley goose bumps.

Who was she kidding? She was putty in his arms.

Miley prepared to break the silence as the two estranged lovers stood alone with the steady breeze as the only component separating their most beloved crazes. It was finally the time to seclude the barrier between them, and finish what they started years ago.

_  
But your so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

"I'm scared Nick."

"I know you are. I'm scared too."

_See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you_

"What are we gon-" Nick cut her off by placing a finger to her mouth and shaking his head.

"I just want to love you." He said.

Miley was at a loss- of words and breaths. She was still terrified of getting her heart broken again, but none of her worries seemed to matter anymore. She didn't want to look into the future. She never wanted _right now_ to end.

_  
Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

"I just want to be happy, Nick."

"I'll make you happy. Please, come back to me."

Miley hesitated. Every memory she had ever shared with Nick was now blowing freely above their heads. She held on to his secrets and her feelings, but love was igniting in her soul. The bitter breeze gusted deep through their bodies, and Miley crashed into him. Nick embraced her with open arms.

"I've always loved you." Nick whispered.

Miley stared at him. She marveled at the twinkle in his eyes when the stars would hit him just right. She smiled when she saw him crack the tiniest of smiles reminding her of his charm.

_  
But your so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
_

Miley felt content letting a timid smile emerge because for the first time in a long time, she feel reassured that everything was going to be okay. She joined her fingers with Nick's, and stared up at the stars. She looked over to see Nick staring back at her. Then, _it_ happened. She fell in love. Again.

_If this is love, please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me_


End file.
